Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: They had a Romeo and Juliet beginning, but not a Romeo and Juliet ending. But neither was it a fairytale ending where everything became peaches and cream. JerZa! Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet!


**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic.**

**Summary: **They had a Romeo and Juliet beginning, but not a Romeo and Juliet ending. But neither was it a fairytale ending where everything became peaches and cream.

**Pairing: **JerZa (Jellal Fernandes + Erza Scarlet)

**A/N: **Here it is TroubleMaker-san! ^^ The fic you requested! :b Really sorry for writing it out so late – checks calendar – twelve days after New Year! D; I don't have much to say about this fic, just… Go with the flow? Writing this came pretty naturally to me, but I still find some parts weird x.x Guess I'm still horrible at angst? :(

**Disclaimer: **Like, if I owned Fairy Tail, Jellal and Erza would've already kissed at the beach! –matter of fact tone- So I don't own FT!

_They never had a beginning -_

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

He wasn't fat, but neither can he be categorized as skinny. He was lean. He wore a blue, dark blue clock over his similarly dark shirt, cargo pants and hunter green combat boots. He has blue hair, dark eyes and fair skin. His face was slightly marred with some red markings.

That man was the description of the man who was currently trying to ask her out. With clouded eyes and a quaint smile, Erza Scarlet parted her lips, her reply already prepared.

…

_We were both young when I first saw you._

When Erza thinks back, their beginning was sort of like Romeo and Juliet.

_-flashback-_

_ "Hey! You, girl with red hair! What's your name?"_

_ "Why won't you respond?"  
"Talk to us!"_

_ "C'mon!"_

_ Erza doesn't turn her back away from them – the other kids living in the same cell as her in the Tower of Heavens. Why can't they leave her alone?_

_ Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

_ And she felt something hitting her back._

_ Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

_ "Would you stop that?" Annoyed, she turned around to snap._

_ "Oh she finally turned!" A boy with cerulean hair and a strange, intricate designed tattoo on his eye spoke. Her eye fell onto the chucks of granite in his hands. Then she turned around, irritated once more._

_ "Whee! You have really pretty red hair. What's your name? I'm Jellal Fernandes."_

_ 'Oh, does turning around prove that I want to talk to you?' Erza complained in her mind. For if she said it out loud, they would assume even further wouldn't they?_

_ Tug._

_ "What's your name? Tell meeeeeeee." He sort of whined._

_ Tug, tug._

_ "Would you stop that?!" Erza snapped, slapping his arm away. "It hurts! I'm Erza okay, so now, leave me alone!"_

_ "Erza what?" Jellal innocently asked. He did give her his full name after all and he expected her to do the same. Wasn't that what most people did? He vaguely remembered his parents telling him that._

_ "Just Erza." Erza replied, her voice clipped. "I don't know who my parents are."_

_ The boy fell silent. And Erza did the same. It wasn't as though silence was new to her anyways. She kind of welcomed it too._

_ Tug, tug, tug._

_ And then it goes again with the tugging. Is there something wrong with her perfectly straight hair? Or is it there weren't any red heads around other than her?_

_ Tug, tug, tug._

_ "Scarlet. I'll call you Erza Scarlet." Jellal softly said._

_ For once while speaking to this strange, overly enthusiastic boy, Erza didn't feel any irritation towards him. She turned to face him and tried for a smile._

_ He beamed back at her._

_ Warmth seeped into her. The first time she felt any sort of emotion other than sadness, anguish and irritation in this dreaded cell._

_ Actually, she thinks other than warmth, there's some other emotion that was foreign – even more than happiness and warmth – to her. She just can't place her finger on it just yet._

_ -flashback ends-_

And just like Romeo and Juliet, there was a distinction between them. Or so Jellal Fernandes like to think anyways. It was only that Romeo and Juliet's distinction was rich and poor while theirs was – in Jellal's opinion of course, she never agreed with it – good and bad or light and dark.

Oh, and it wasn't till when she's all grown up that she realized the other feeling she had back in the Tower of Heavens was love.

To Mirajane, their love (if you could call it love with both liking the other but none taking action) was beautiful. To Lucy, she would call it sad. But to Levy now that everything over _over_, it was tragic.

Personally, Erza was never one to remember grudges. She had demonstrated that aspect of hers greatly in many occasions (forgiving Jellal, Cobra, Azuma, etc…).

But ohhhhh. She would love so greatly to blame the new Magic Council. She was sure if she were to hold a riot against them, people like Ultear, Meredy and Jura would be the first ones to jump on board.

Why would she even want to hold a riot in the first place?

…

_They had a beautiful magic love affair._

_It became a beautiful tragic love affair._

_ -flashback-_

_ "While the fate of Grand Magic Games and the whole world, for that matter is being decided in Crocus, what other methods do we have in stopping Eclipse?" The minister of defence, Daton, angrily said, standing up from his seat._

_ The others – new Magic Council and Princess Hisui – glanced at each other, with the latter being uneasy. She rose from her seat just as Daton sat down again and shakily said, "Like I've mentioned before, the woman from the future told us what will happen to the world if we don't open the Gate to Eclipse. Of course, I shall remain sceptical of what she said at the moment. And that is why we should wait for the result of the Grand Magic Games. If what she said – the result of the Games – is correct, then we knows she is speaking the truth as well for the world's destruction."_

_ "It isn't right. It just isn't right." Org muttered before standing up, looking at each member in the conference in the eye before addressing them. "It isn't right for the two celestial spirit mages, Lucy and Yukino, to sacrifice themselves because of that."_

_ "But there isn't any other way to open the gate! It could only be done by Lucy or Yukino!" Hisui cried out, her face slightly flushed._

_ "There is, actually." Guran Doman, leader of the Magic Council said with firm resolute. "Someone with a similar magic which draws power from the stars could do it as well." He looked at the Princess of Fiore and questioned, "You did use the keys haven't you?"_

_ She nodded._

_ "So all we need is someone who has a similar magic." He finished._

_ "So it is possible to save Lucy and Yukino!" Hisui was glad, simply put. She never wanted the two ladies to die anyways. She interacted with Yukino and found her sweet and delicate. And if Yukino looks up to Lucy, definitely, she must be a good person too._

_ "But who has it? Celestial magic is already so rare." Org asked the question in everybody's mind._

_ "The one who has Heavenly Body magic." Guran Doman smirked. His face morphed into a steely gaze, centred on Org. "He is a criminal."_

_ That statement, was followed by the deadly – to a certain redhead in Fairy Tail – command, "Search the place. He must be nearby if he were to be able to pose as Mystogan."_

_ Seconds later, you could hear the palace guards rushing out of the castle, their weapons tinkering._

_ -flashback ends-_

To the rest of the people in the world, they must have found it amusing for the world to transform into total darkness suddenly and for it to transform back to normal a few minutes later. Frankly speaking, Erza herself was amused too. But it didn't last long obviously.

When Ultear and Meredy brought her the devastating news. Through a crystal ball, no less. Tears were in their eyes… and Erza couldn't blame them for causing her to cry alongside with them.

His ending was cruel. It was cruel for them to just throw him into the "fire". And his last words were actually…

_"Erza I lied. I never did have a fiancé. This is the difference between light and dark. But still, I love you."_

…

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry. But no."

He wasn't fat, but neither can he be categorized as skinny. He was lean. _(but she couldn't see muscles from his form like she could see from Jellal's.)_

He wore a blue, dark blue clock over his similarly dark shirt, cargo pants and hunter green combat boots. _(but his dark blue clock lack gold trimmings and heart like lines)_

He has blue hair, dark eyes and fair skin. His face was slightly marred with some red markings. _(but his hair just wasn't the exact shade of royal blue. Neither was his dark eyes a dark brown. And those red markings weren't a design she knew so well and had yearned to touch for so long)._

That man just wasn't Jellal. There were many aspects that he shared with her lost lover. It was surprising, even, that he bears so much resemblance. The hair, the tattoo, the clothes, the face… But Erza knew Jellal down to the last detail. The exact colour of his hair and eyes, she knew how to draw his tattoo out on a blank piece of paper, she could clearly identify the shampoo he uses that carries his usual minty scent…

Which was why, nobody could ever replace Jellal in her heart.

She let the tears flow out, for she knew even though they never really had a beginning (as lovers),

-but they had a tragic ending.

**A/N: **And that's a wrap! :D I really hope it was alright TroubleMaker-san! ^^ Like I said above, don't have much to say about this fic other than I hope I did well (since it was angst, something I hardly do). The next thing I post would most likely be Pure White Love chapter 03… Since I'm determined to get it out before Valentines' Day oneshot ahahaha! ;D

Anyways, do review and cya till then! ^^


End file.
